After The Gym
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: Arthur had always appreciated Gwaine's ass. Ever since they were 12 and their friendship group would have sleepovers, Arthur would always find himself glancing over his best friend's rounded bubble butt and when he was lucky enough, his furry cheeks and crack.


Arthur had always appreciated Gwaine's ass. Ever since they were 12 and their friendship group would have sleepovers, Arthur would always find himself glancing over his best friend's rounded bubble butt and when he was lucky enough, his furry cheeks and crack. Arthur loved hairy men, always had. He loved staring at ass in the showers and always found his eyes wondering back to Gwaine's body, all wet and curved it made Arthur so hard he couldn't bear it.

Arthur would've worshipped Gwaine's ass if possible, he dreamt of Gwaine sitting on his chizzled face and blonde locks and letting Arthur bury his face into his furry cheeks and lose himself in the feel, the smell, the taste, to Arthur, Gwaine's ass was god sent, and Arthur was definitely infatuated with it.

Arthur had just finished his usual gym routine, as he always did he'd walked into the changing rooms and had began undressing ready to shower. Arthur removed his sweat drenched t shirt and threw it over his gym bag, then removing the rest of his clothing Arthur waltzed over to the showers, but stopped at the holy site that stood before him.

Gwaine, bathed in the hot water falling onto his body, washing his naked, chizzled torso. Gwaine was covered in suds and soaked all over; Arthur's eyes glanced down over Gwaine's dripping wet ass, the hairs soaked to his skin, his rounded, pale cheeks glistening against the light in the showers. Arthur felt himself grow extremely hard, fortunately for him, Gwaine was the only other person in the entire gym, apart from the manager, who had a tendency to remain in his office.

Arthur half hid round the corner as not to be seen by an oblivious Gwaine, Arthur's hands thumbed over his erection, playing with the tip and collecting up the precum. Arthur slowly fondled his shaft with one hand and his balls with the other, he suppressed a moan as he sight of Gwaine washing his delicious ass made precum almost gush from Arthur's cock. Arthur began to pump his shaft harder as Gwaine pawed over his ass, washing each cheek before delving his hands between into his hairy ass crack and washing his hole. Arthur nearly came there and then at the thought of being able to touch Gwaine so intimately; he quickly stopped himself and ran unnoticed back into the changing rooms before some caught him publically masturbating to the sight of his best friend.

As Arthur waddled in to the main changing area, sporting a very large, very sticky erection, his eyes darted over to Gwaine's gym kit, and that was when Arthur's eyes were blown wide with lust, there, on top of his gym bag, were Gwaine's sweaty underwear. Arthur looked over his shoulder and approached them, a pair of simple light blue boxers, but drenched in sweat, Arthur had no choice but to slowly raise them to his face and inhale deeply. Arthur's body was filled with hormones, sparks flying through his erection and a long, deep moan escaping his mouth, Arthur grinned as the scent of Gwaine's ass filled his nose.

"Smell good don't they." Arthur froze in terror, the words hanging in the air as he turned around slowly to face a very naked Gwaine.

"Uh, I uh." Arthur mumbled, still holding Gwaine's boxers, wishing he could just disappear.

"Well, I've uh, never had any complaints before." Gwaine grinned and strutted over to Arthur, taking the boxers from his grasp and throwing them aside before reaching down and grasping Arthur's wet erection, their eyes never parting.

Arthur's eyes rolled into his skull and his body felt like jelly, as Gwaine's hands roamed his body, Arthur's blonde shaft was pumped slowly as Gwaine's other hand roamed Arthur's broad chest. Gwaine let a finger travel into Arthur's mouth, the blonde sucked on Gwaine's digit and hummed, pretending it was a big, juicy cock. Gwaine grinned, he loved seeing Arthur like this, so raw and lustful, it reminded Gwaine so much of when they were teenagers and they would watch porn together. Gwaine's finger left Arthur lips and travelled down his pecks, over his blonde chest hair and pinched his nipples, Arthur moaned and smiled a toothy grin, Gwaine stepped forward and let both of his hands reach around Arthur's frame and grab his round ass, pressing their erection together, Gwaine playfully slapped Arthur's ass and pressed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his eyes and smiled, he couldn't believe what was happening, he'd wanted this for years, Arthur did what he knew he had to do, moving his arms slowly he moved them around to mimic Gwaine's actions and cup Gwaine's furry, round bubble butt.

"Mmm Gwaine, your ass is amazing." Arthur purred, before planting a deep snog on Gwaine's lips.

"I know you like it, you've been checking my ass out for years, bout time you got yourself a taste, aye blondie." Gwaine winked. He kissed Arthur's jaw before leaving the embrace and kneeling down on the floor, slumping himself over a bench. Gwaine arched over presenting his hairy ass, one hand clasped over his aching cock, Gwaine grinned to himself as he wished he could see Arthur's face right now.

"Well what are you waiting for Arthur? Get a taste of me." Gwaine moaned as he used his free hand to spank his own ass.

Arthur grinned and sank to his knees in front of Gwaine. Arthur let his hands roam over Gwaine's spread cheeks and bit his lip, seeing Gwaine like his, having him moan under Arthur's touch, made his cock twitch and ache. Arthur let a finger slip into Gwaine's pink hole as well as letting his free hand slip around Gwaine's dripping cock, he added more fingers to Gwaine's hungry ass making Gwaine moan loudly and beg Arthur for more. Gwaine hungrily fucked himself on Arthur's fingers, moaning as Arthur abused his body, lustfully begging Arthur to ruin his ass.

Arthur removed himself from a rutting Gwaine and stood back to admire his handy work. Gwaine, bent over, begin and leaking, needing to be fucked. Arthur could smell Gwaine's musty cock on his hand, the smell filled Arthur's nose and sent sparks through his cock. Arthur grinned as he got onto his knees and placed his face in front of Gwaine's spread open ass, letting small puffs of air tease Gwaine's stretched hole.

"Arthur, please, do something." Gwaine whined, he wiggled his ass in Arthur's face, giggling his erection as well.

"As you wish." Arthur purred. Lurching forward, the blonde rammed his face into Gwaine's ass and began rimming Gwaine's wet hole. The two men moaned intensely as Arthur's wide tongue penetrated Gwaine, Arthur lapped and darted his tongue, taking in the sweet taste and musty smell. Arthur raised his hands from the floor and put one hand on each of Gwaine's round ass cheeks, gripping them hard and spreading them wider to get more access to Gwaine's hole.

"Ahh Arthur, deeper, mmmf that's it Arthur there, fuck me with your tongue." Gwaine was sweating and begging for more, he needed Arthur's thick cock soon or he was going to pass out.

"Mmm I love it when you beg, you're such a little slut for my cock, I'm gonna make you squirt so much."

Arthur moaned between licks. His tongue lapped at Gwaine's hole, the taste and sight of Gwaine's ass so at mercy to Arthur's advance made precum leak from his cock, Arthur knew he would have to fuck Gwaine soon, and hard.

"Fuck me Arthur please, fuck me hard with your fat cock." Gwaine needed to be fucked, he wanted Arthur to treat him like the little cum slut he was.

"Mmm I knew you liked my cock, bet you touch yourself at night thinking about me raping your bubble butt and pumping you full of cum." Arthur nibbled on Gwaine's ass cheeks and licked Gwaine's hole one final time.

"Yes all the time." Gwaine practically screamed.

Arthur rose from his feet and gave Gwaine a playful spank to which Gwaine moaned as he felt precum drip from his bellend. Arthur stood back and admired the sight of Gwaine and smirked, this is what he had wanted for so long, and he was finally going to get it.

Arthur leaned over Gwaine and placed one hand on Gwaine's ass and the other on his own leaking prick, Arthur teased Gwaine's hole with his swollen bellend and laughed to the sounds of Gwaine's torment, finally, Arthur pushed his way into Gwaine's slick entrance and let out a moan and Gwaine clenched around his cock

"Yes, Arthur, fuck me, fuck me like I'm a little whore." Gwaine screamed, arching his ass to give Arthur better access.

Arthur growled with lust and ploughed his thick shaft into Gwaine's ass. The two boys moaned and screamed with lust as Arthur filled Gwaine's hole. Arthur grasped his hands onto Gwaine's ass as he violently shafted Gwaine's hole, harder and faster Arthur thrusted his hips and grinned to the sound of Gwaine begging Arthur to treat him like a whore.

The sound of the boys moaning, along with their balls slapping together with every thrust filled the room, as the two boys began to feel themselves drawing ever closer to cumming.

"Arthur I'm so close." Gwaine moaned, whining at Arthur thick shaft filling his ass.

"Me too baby, turn over I wanna cum on your face." Arthur roared.

Gwaine slid off Arthur cock and turned over to lie on his back and pump his firm cock as Arthur stood over him, his prick just inches from Gwaine's hungry mouth. Arthur's plump balls rested on Gwaine's chin as Arthur pumped his cock and began to roar like a proud lion, Gwaine closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, waiting for the reward of Arthur's salty cum to assault his face.

"Cum for my baby." Gwaine whispered.

With one final tug Arthur shouted a number of obscenities as his balls emptied a long, thick, hot load all over Gwaine's face, coating his beard, lips, and forehead with delicious white semen. Arthur contained to wank throughout his orgasm, shooting cum from his red bellend all over Gwaine's face and hair until Arthur was spent.

Gwaine hummed in pleasure and smiled, his mouth filled with Arthur sweet cum, Gwaine's cock began to pulse as his orgasm was close, just then he felt Arthur ever so gently tease his bellend with crease of his ass, Gwaine's prick gently sitting underneath Arthur's hole. The unexpected friction sent Gwaine over the edge and made him shout with lust and shoot a thick load all over Arthur's smooth ass cheeks.

Gwaine rested his head on the floor and swallowed all of the cum Arthur had shot in his mouth, closing his eyes, his lips met Arthur's as they shared a passionate kiss, both knowing this wouldn't be the last time they would do this.


End file.
